Draco Stripper
by Kellxinha-Malfoy
Summary: Draco e Gina são casados, mas o casamento deles nunca entra na rotina, também que casamento entraria com um stripper particular e loiro? NC17.


**Disclaimer: **Os personagens deveriam me pertencer (só quero o Draco)... mas infelizmente (MESMOOOOOOO) eles pertencem a Tia J.K. ... e não os uso pra nenhum fim lucrativo (infelizmente³³³³³³³... pq vcs já imaginaram quanto lucro deve ser ter um loiro desses?)

**Sinopse: **Draco e Gina são casados, mas o casamento deles nunca entra na rotina, também que casamento entraria com um stripper particular e loiro? NC-17.

**Draco Stripper**

Gina estava sentada no sofá, vestia um conjunto calcinha e sutiã preto, sustentava um sorriso enorme, os olhos fixos no meio da sala, mais especificamente em Draco.

- Estou esperando Draco! – sussurrou sexy. – Hoje você tem que atender todos os meus desejos.

Ele sorriu safado antes de dar as costas pra ela. Adorava esses jogos deles, o casamento _nunca _entrava na rotina. Hoje ele ia satisfazer todos os desejos dela, ser o escravo sexual dela, da próxima vez ela teria que agradá-lo. E assim eles iam levando, sempre descobrindo coisas novas juntos.

Com um aceno de varinha dela, a musica encheu o local. Começou a se mover, seguindo as batidas da musica agitada, mexendo propositalmente o quadril, sabendo que ela tinha uma atração fora do normal pela sua bunda. Levou a mão até a gravata, e desfez o nó rapidamente, rodando-a sobre sua cabeça e jogando-a em algum lugar da sala.

Virou de frente levando as mãos para o primeiro botão da camisa num movimento sensual, sem nunca tirar os olhos dos dela. Viu quando ela levou a taça de champanhe a boca, se segurando para não avançar e jogar sua camisa longe. Abriu o botão, descendo a mão para o segundo, repetindo o gesto, e assim por diante, sem nunca deixando de se movimentar.

Deu dois passos na direção da ruiva, deslizando a mão pelo abdômen definido, tirando a camisa sensualmente e jogando-a para ela, que a capturou com uma mão e a levou até o rosto, inalando o cheiro do corpo dele que estava impregnado no tecido.

Draco andou até ela e inclinou levemente o tronco para trás, mexendo o quadril de um jeito sexy, deixando-o na altura do rosto de Gina, que sorriu e levou as mãos à fivela do cinto, mas antes que ela pudesse tocá-la, ele se afastou. Tirou o cinto decididamente, jogando-o longe, deitou no chão de barriga para cima, os cotovelos apoiados no chão e arqueou o quadril, simulando um movimento de vai e vem e arrancando uma gargalhada dela.

Voltou a ficar em pé, levou as mãos ao feche da calça abrindo-o, deixando a mostra a cueca preta. Virou de costas e deslizou a mão por seu quadril, fazendo a calça cair.

Gina respirou fundo ao encarar aquele Deus loiro, dançando de cuequinha preta na sua frente. Quando ele virou novamente e a encarou pode perceber o quanto ele estava _gostando _da brincadeira.

- Vem cá, Draco! – murmurou manhosa, fazendo-o andar até ela. Puxou-o para si, sentindo o peso do corpo que tanto amava e desejava contra o seu. – Eu quero você! - sussurrou no ouvido dele, lambendo o lóbulo da orelha e fazendo-o arrepiar.

Sem pensar duas vezes o loiro tomou a boca dela em um beijo ardente, cheio de desejo. Sentiu as mãos dela deslizarem por suas costas firmemente, soltou um suspiro quando elas apertaram suas nádegas, puxando-o para si, fazendo-a sentir o tamanho da sua excitação.

Prendeu as mãos delicadas em cima da cabeça dela, e beijou seu pescoço, desceu vagarosamente, provocando-a e recebendo fracos gemidos em resposta. Tirou o sutiã rapidamente e levou uma mão até os seios dela, acariciando um enquanto beijava o outro, às vezes mordiscava apenas para ouvi-la gemer um pouco mais alto.

Foi descendo a mão, ainda acariciando os seios, mordiscando-os, ouviu-a gemer alto quanto começou a estimulá-la com os dedos ágeis, de um jeito que sabia que ela gostava. A cada gemido que ela dava sentia um aperto maior no baixo ventre sabia que não agüentaria muito mais.

- Draco... – ela gemeu, fazendo-o sorrir e beijar-lhe, impedindo-a de dizer mais nada. Tirou a calcinha dela e sua cueca rapidamente, e encaixou-se entre as pernas dela, que as cruzou em volta de sua cintura, ajudando-o a penetrá-la. Gemeram alto quando ele estava todo dentro dela, Draco começou a se movimentar, aumentando o ritmo e voltando a diminuir, demorando mais para chegar ao ápice.

Ouviu Gina gemer alto e sentiu seu corpo todo tremer, moveu-se mais rápido até uma explosão de prazer tomar conta de si. Desabou sobre o corpo da esposa, que o abraçava com força, a respiração pesada dela batia na curva do seu pescoço.

- Então, vamos fazer o que amanha? – ela murmurou com um sorriso maroto em seu ouvido.

**FIM**

**N/A**: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Eu ri d+ na parte do stripp! Pq eu não tenho um loiro assim fazendo stripp pra mim tb,

EU QUEROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!  
(Aninha Snape anotou essa nota?) husahsauhasuhsauhasuhasu

NCzinha... 1ª D/G... ai q horror... a 1ª deveria ter sido em Novos Rumos Não me mate Lou! Pelo – eh D/G )  
Mas tecnicamente foi a de Novos Rumos... pq ela tah no meu caderno... apesar de eu publicar essa antes XD

Bom... espero q vcs tenham gostado, as vezes me dá uns surtos desses e no meio das minhas conversas surge umas idéias...

Essa eu tava conversando com a Ly... minha beta! XDDDDDDD

E eu não deixei ela usar isso pra fazer chantagem com a Lou... viu... eu sou legal! XDDDDDDDDDDD

Eu quero MTAS MTAS MTAS reviewsssss... ou vou entrar em greve e não vou mais escrever NCs!

Não gosto de chantagem... mas como vcs soh reagem asimmm... fazer u q neh!

(Ouviram neh Dona Nunes-me-manda-o-link, e Dona Paty-pode-deixar-que-eu-mando! HASUHASUHSAU)

Bom... essas pessoas q eu falei... são mtu, mtu, mtu importantes pra mim... me apóiam, aguentam qnd eu soh falo de fic,

e minhas crises tb, trocam caderno com fics a aula toda cmg... e por ai vcs tiram... AMO VCS! (Bru, Paty, Snape, Ly e Lou!)

E Lou... FELIZ ANIVERSÁRIOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

(adiantado? PPPP) LOV U!

BEIJOSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS ENORMESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

_**Kellxinha Malfoy**_

**N/B:**Stripper mais perfeito meu deus do ceeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeuuu! Kell assim vc mata todo mundo de inveja sua RUIM! Vc escreveu uma NC D/G! Sua primeira! (Primeira publicada, ok...) Estou tão orgulhosa de você, minha baby! Minha linda cunhada! Luz da minha vida! E tudo daquela conversa sem noção nossa hein! E vc nem me deixou me gabar um pouco pra a Lou, né, nem pra ng, de que eu já sabia ANTES, coisa e tal, ó vidinha mais injusta!

Mas o importante é que eu sou sua BETAA! Sei de tudo anteeeeeeees! (menos da NC de NR, é claro, pq vc é a crueldade em cunhada!) E sim, estou me gabando agora, admito, mas uma hora eu tinha que fazer, afinal ser sua beta é demaaaaaaaaaaiss!

Gente, comenta, né! Não é todo dia que se vê uma obra perfeita dessas!

Amo vc Kell! Prossiga nas idéias malucas! Sua beta te apóia no que der e vier!

BBB, Ly!


End file.
